A vehicle body may include a door ring defining a door opening. The door ring includes a front pillar, a rear pillar, a rocker panel, and a roof rail surrounding the door opening. The front pillar and the rear pillar, for example, may be the A pillar and the B pillar. A door may be rotatably mounted to one of the pillars.
The vehicle body may include a reinforcement fixed to the rear pillar. In one type of vehicle body, the front pillar, the rear pillar, the rocker panel, and the roof rail are distinct and separate components that are formed separately and joined together to form the door ring.